Must Be the Moonlight
by trunksfan001
Summary: The moonlight does funny things to people and lets others see close ones in a new light. The moonlight shines down on the world after all. Sasuke and Sakura lemon.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto i just like making stories with the characters :P

Anyway on with the story, please review!

"We'll stop and make camp here for the night" Kakashi announced stopping so suddenly that Naruto ran into the back of Sakura, knocking her from her branch.

"Naruto, you idiot! Watch out!" Sakura yelled up at him from where she had landed on the ground.

'If Naruto doesn't watch out he'll be mighty sorry, cha! That's right!' Inner Sakura thought as the rest of the team jumped down into the clear patch that was to be their sleeping ground for the night.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Naruto whined, "Kakashi sensei stopped too quickly."

"Don't blame it on me; it's your own fault." Kakashi said as he placed his bag on the ground.

"Dobe you're such an idiot" Sasuke said putting his own bag down.

"Before this turns into a fight, i suggest Naruto you go and find firewood, Sasuke you set up the traps and Sakura starts setting up for dinner, once Naruto's brought back the wood please start making dinner."

Naruto and Sasuke jumped away to begin, Sakura began unpacking her sleeping bag when she turned and saw Kakashi reading his book.

"Kakashi sensei, why aren't you doing anything?" Sakura couldn't stop herself before the words left her mouth.

"I am doing something, reading." Kakashi glanced up at her, "Shouldn't you be getting the dinner things ready?"

"Would you help?" Sakura asked and waited for a reply, after a few minutes she began frowning, realising Kakashi wasn't going to answer.

'Bloody useless men!' Inner Sakura yelled crossing her arms and grizzling in Sakura's mind as she grumpily started unpacking the cooking supplies. 'I always do the cooking!'

"Sakura! I have the wood!" Naruto yelled appearing from the trees, arms full of sticks.

"Naruto look out!" Sakura yelled but it was too late, seconds later it was raining sticks, mostly on Sakura's head.

"I'm sorry Sakura!" Naruto hurriedly said as he began to gather the sticks back up.

'This night is getting worse every minute.' Sakura sighed as she started helping Naruto pick up the scattered sticks.

Soon the sun was setting and Sakura had almost finished cooking.

"Sakura, how much longer?" Whined Naruto drooling over the smell and clutching his growling stomach.

"The food won't cook any faster Naruto, so just like five minutes ago, it won't be ready until the sun has finished setting!" Sakura replied through gritted teeth.

Naruto grumbled and went to sit under a nearby tree, away from the delicious smelling food.

"Dode you're so annoying." Sasuke said up a branch in that same tree Naruto was leaning against.

"I am not!" Naruto replied, standing up and shaking his fist at Saskue.

'Not this again' Sakura thought thinking back to the previous night and the exact same argument.

"Can't you two just shut up for five seconds?" Sakura yelled glaring at the two of them. Stunned by her outburst both boys turned to look at her shocked, Naruto blinked a few times. "What? Can't i be fed up with all this childish bickering?" she continued, still glaring at them.

"Sakura, i think you should be paying a little more attention to what you're doing then to what those two are fighting about." Kakashi coolly put in, jumping down from a tree behind her closing his book at the same time.

"Why?" Sakura snapped, turning to glare at him as well.

"Because, you're burning the meat." The moment Kakashi said it the smell filled her nose, and the boys began laughing.

'If they don't stop laughing I'll break their necks!" Inner Sakura thought evily.

"Fine, dinner's ready" Sakura grumbled as she took the pot off the fire and began dishing it up.

"Finally!" Naruto cheered, running over and grabbing the first bowl. "Sakura why are you so mad?" Naruto asked, staring at her expression.

"I just am" was all she responded.

Once dinner was over Naruto fell asleep, Sasuke got up said he was going for a walk to scout the area and disappeared. Kakashi went back to reading his book.

"So does this mean i have to wash the dishes as well?" Sakura said frustrated at the guys quick departures.

Sakura picked up everything she needed and made her way to a river she remembered passing just before they made camp.

'Those guys are so unbelievably useless!' Inner Sakura angrily thought as she scrubbed at a pot. 'I deserve to relax for a bit.' She continued to think. 'Once I'm finished here I'm going for a swim.' Her mind made up she set to work finishing the dinner dishes.

"Oh shiver!" Sakura yelled out unable to contain herself as she hopped into the very cold water. 'It's so cold! Why did i want to do this again?' Sakura slowly began swimming around, getting used to the water temperature and warming up with each stroke she took. It wasn't long after that she dived under the water to wet her hair, she finally began to relax and enjoy her peaceful swim. Little to her knowledge, in a nearby tree a figure watched her intently.

Sakura began her swim back to the bank where she'd left her clothes and the cooking utensils, but it was only as she got closer that she realised there was someone standing in front of her belongings, looking at her as she swam closer. 'WHAT? A PERVERT OUT HERE? Great just my luck.' Sakura thought stopping to think about what she should do now. Slowly and with caution she approached, trying to cover her breasts as well as get closer.

"There's no point covering up Sakura, I've been watching you for a while now." A familiar voice said quiet huskily.

"But why?" Sakura was stunned once she realised who it was.

"Don't know, could be the moonlight... but i just haven't been able to take my eyes off of you." He responded holding out a hand to help her get out of the water.

"Sasuke! I'm not getting out of the water til you turn around!" Sakura was turn red with embarrassment.

"It doesn't really matter because i won't let you put your clothes back on." Sasuke just continued to watch her and held out his hand to her again.

"What are you saying?" Sakura frowned up at him.

"Sakura, just take my hand and get up here." Sasuke sighed.

Slowly and hesintally, Sakura took Sasuke's stretched out hand and got out of the water.

"Sa-sasuke, ple-please let me g-get dressed, I'm fr-freezing." Sakura shivered.

"You won't be cold for long." Sasuke whispered as he wrapped his arms around her forcing her back into the base of a tree as he passionately kissed her.

Sakura was shocked by his sudden actions but it didn't take her long before she forgot about it and began kissing him back with the same amount of passion.

Sakura let out a gasp as Sasuke picked her up and held up her legs until she wrapped them around his waist.

Sasuke looked into her beautiful emerald eyes and knew in that moment what he'd been missing, love.

"Sasuke, what's happening?" Sakura whispered after he'd been staring at her for what felt a long time.

"I love you Sakura." Sasuke simply stated before he kissed her again.

Sakura began feeling a hot sensation building up inside of her, one she'd never felt before, suddenly she let out a small moan as Sasuke softly kissed down her neck. Sakura felt Sasuke smirk into her skin.

"You want me badly now, don't you?" he said still smirking as he pulled away from her to look into her eyes again.

"Where's all this come from?" Sakura whispered, searching Sasuke's eyes for an answer.

"I saw you and now i can't stop myself, your body was calling out to me." He answered as he started the soft kisses on her neck once again.

"Sasuke..." Sakura moaned totally enjoying the tingling feeling he was giving her. Sakura then gasp as she felt Sasuke's warm lips press against her very cold and hard nipple.

Sasuke moved his hand up to her right breast and lightly began massaging and playing with it as he gently continued to suck on her left. Every moan and gasp that escaped Sakura's mouth pushed him further making him want to do even more to her lushes body.

Pressing himself harder against her, he tightly wrapped his arms around her and moved off of the tree and gently laid Sakura down on the soft grass.

Sakura shivered as the warmth of Sasuke's body left her. "Please come back" she pleaded reaching out to him.

Sasuke smirked down at her as he took off his shirt and shorts.

Sakura took in the view and felt herself get a little excited by the sight of Sasuke's chiselled six pack and well toned chest, his very fit ass... the long and hard object pressing against his boxers/

"Sasuke? Do you really feel like that?" Sakura couldn't believe her, of all people was the one making Sasuke like this.

"Had enough of a perv?" Sasuke teased as he lay back down next to her.

"No." Sakura cheekily whispered back.

"What, do you want to see more?" Sasuke whispered as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Sakura couldn't help herself but blush; this person wasn't acting like the Sasuke she knew. The thought quickly disappeared from her thoughts as Sasuke's soft kisses started getting to her again.

"Sasuke" Sakura moaned again as she felt his fingers lightly start sliding from her knee upward.

"Sakura, if you let me keep going, we'll never be able to go back to being the way we were to each other." Sasuke said seriously and stopped moving his hand.

"What do you mean?" Sakura was slightly confused and frustrated, all she wanted was for Sasuke's fingers to keep moving on the path they had been.

"I'll still look the other way from you, but if any other guy makes a move or touches you, I'll beat the shit out of them." Sasuke tried to explain. "You'll belong to me if i continue."

Sakura paused. 'This is the most of him asking me out as i'll ever get.'

'Cha! Go for it! He's so sexy!' Inner Sakura couldn't help herself to say.

'But i'll be losing my virginity...' Sakura continued to think, ignoring her inner self.

"Just promise me one thing Sasuke." Sakura said rolling onto her side so her face and her body were fully facing him.

"And what's that?" Sasuke questioned as his eyes wondered up and down her silky smooth body.

"You won't hurt me after i do this?" Sakura looked away from him, she didn't want to see the look in his eyes.

"Sakura, i promise i'll never hurt you." Sasuke said holding her chin and making her face him again. "I told you i loved you and i meant it." He said just before kissing her softly then passionately again.

Sasuke's kisses became more forceful as he began moving his hand and touching her again.

Sakura could feel that heated feeling again, while inner Sakura was screaming yes over and over.

Sasuke's fingers reached their destination and gently rubbed at the soft wet flesh. Earning him a moan from Sakura.

Sasuke smirked and used one finger to rub again. The more moans Sakura made the more Sasuke rubbed, soon he wanted to feel what Sakura was feeling/ His hard on couldn't get any bigger with his boxers restricting it. Slowly he pressed his finger inside of her, he could feel how tight she was and it just drove him crazy.

Sakura panted out loud as Sasuke slowly removed his finger and pushed it back into her, she felt like she needed to do something with her hands she slowly, almost timidly stuck her hand into his boxers and gently rubber the side of his member, Sasuke let out a low groan of need, so Sakura put her hand around him and properly started rubbing him. Soon both were going in a rhythm that the other deeply enjoyed.

"Oh Sasuke," Sakura moaned as her walls tightened around Sasuke's finger.

"That's not the end yet." Sasuke panted as Sakura continued rubbing him.

Sakura's chest started to feel tight, she knew what he meant and she knew she was going to give it to him, she was just slightly scared.

Sasuke began kissing his way down her neck as he stopped her rubbing him and began removing his boxers.

Sasuke had no idea what he was doing but his body did, so he stopped trying to control it and let his instincts take over.

His hands roamed all over Sakura, which she enjoyed, his hands rubbed and massaged her upper legs, he even fit two fingers inside her, she sucked in a mouthful of air and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Sakura, did that hurt too much?" Sasuke worriedly asked her.

"I'm ok now." Sakura responded with a moan as Sasuke moved his fingers.

"With all the moaning you're making, I'm surprised Kakashi hasn't come looking." Sasuke whispered as he kissed Sakura's cheek. Smirking at the blush that had appeared on her cheeks. "Are you ready for this?" He asked leaning over the top of her.

Sakura could feel her heart in her throat but she nodded her head.

As he entered Sakura bit her lip to stop from screaming in pain.

"I didn't know this was going to hurt you so much Sakura, I'm sorry." Sakura could see the concerned and worried look on Sasuke's face.

"I'll be ok, i knew this would happen." Sakura tried to smile. "Just give me a little bit."

Sasuke leaned down and deeply kissed her, feeling her hips push up he began moving as slowly as he could, his lips not leaving hers.

As Sakura started to moan into his mouth Sasuke couldn't help himself his body wanted to move more, so he sped up his pace.

Sakura moaned louder and stopped their kiss, "Go faster" she breathed, Sasuke obeyed willingly. His body was enjoying the feeling and he was feeling even more pleasure with every noise and moan that came out of Sakura's lips.

"Oh Sasuke, deeper" Sakura let her hands roam over his back and ass as Sasuke pleased her. Sakura felt like she was going to scream out really loudly so she bit down on Sasuke's shoulder to stop herself. Sasuke groaned enjoying the pain she was inflicting.

Sasuke wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up with Sakura's demands, he could feel the heat building and knew he was close to his climax, suddenly he felt Sakura's inner walls tighten around him, knowing she was climaxing, he moved as fast and hard as he could, Sakura moaning loudly in his ear at every trust, in the next few second he felt bliss and knew he'd reached his climax as well. Letting out a loud moan of his own. Sasuke looked down at Sakura once he'd stopped moving, both of them were panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Sasuke looked into her emerald eyes and lent down to kiss her, he slid out of her and lay down next to her, still trying to kiss her.

A cool breeze flew past them and made both of them shiver. Without a word they got up and made their ways to gather their discarded clothing and put it on.

Once dressed, Sasuke turned to face Sakura, he moved closer to her and kissed her once more, covering her face and then returning to her mouth.

"i love you." He whispered in her ear before he turned and jumped into a tree and took off.

'Well i guess life's going to get interesting,' Sakura thought to herself as she began picking up the clean dishes to get ready to head back to camp.

'CHA! Sasuke LOVES me!' Inner Sakura jumped around in circles.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Naruto asked when she finished putting away the cleaned dishes.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura turned and smiled.

"You're just acting weird." Naruto yawned.

"I'm not being weird, I'm just happy." Sakura continued to smile, " I thought you went to sleep?"

" oh... i did,,, but... ah..." Naruto smile sheepishly.

"No he didn't, he was just faking so he wouldn't have to clean up." Kakashi said looking up from his book.

"Oh," Sakura continued to smile. "Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders then let out a small giggle. "I'm going to sleep, night you two."

"Night Sakura." Nauto replied scratching his head. Once he knew Sakura was asleep he turned to Kakashi, "What's with her? I thought she'd bite my head off." Kakashi shrugged as Sasuke jumped down from the trees.

Without a word to either Naruto or Kakashi, he got into his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

"What's with those two?" Naruto asked Kakashi confused.

Once again he shrugged, "Don't know, must be the moonlight." And he went back to reading, leaving Naruto to ponder it out on his own.


End file.
